


How I became part of the Team

by Mumia0813



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Biblical References, Historical References, M/M, non-canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2019-07-18 12:36:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 8,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16118588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mumia0813/pseuds/Mumia0813
Summary: My name is Gabriel Sanguine Mason, I wont go into my whole background, lets just say I wasn't born normal....





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> I found that Angels are Beautiful like really beautiful. the image i'd had in mind was Like Sephiroth only with golden blonde ankle length hair and sans the banes with blue instead of green cat-split eyes.
> 
> Short chapter as it is an introduction.

Being sold off as a sex slave that's treated well is not bad in some cases but in my case its very bad especially if theirs bad blood between families like Aunts, uncles, cousins and in-laws... Me i'm called Lucifer, that's my pet/slave name. At the age of Thirteen, my parents sold me off to pay off their gambling debt. My "birth" name is Gabriel Sanguine Mason, I wont go into my whole background but lets just say i wasnt born normal. I remember my past lives.

I've read books where it mentions in theory that a soul that's been thrown into the rebirt cycle will be able to be reborn into a new life. And by that i mean a fresh start, a clean slate, nor memories of your past life to resurface and ruin your new life. Sounds blissful doesnt it? Not for me for you see i remember the time i wasnt mortal nor was i a supernatural earth-bound being. No i remember the Great Heavenly War and The Fall. I was there and i'd followed cause as you mortal say curiosity kills the cat. I'd wanted to see Father's creation up close and admire them. I didnt quite make it to Hell like the Fallen Bretherns thought i'd would when they saw me follow. 

I was a young Angel just growing into my wings and the Angel Damian and Raphael were my mentors. I was a curious divine being that when i was nearing the mortal planes i'd sought out a vessal that was empty of a soul and found one in a still born that was just birthed. Boy did it shock the human mother who birthed the infant i inhabit and was christianed Matthew.

Living life as a human opened my eyes to God's creation and the whys. Every one of God's creation were flawed and freewilled as His design. As my time as a human, I'd grew, learned and observed. I even went to Temples that were erected in Father's name and sought answers. I even hesitantly started to pray to Him as i did leave Heaven to come to Earth to be amongst these fascinating creatures.

Life moves on. I'd help in the fields and basically every chore i even helped my mother and family with dinner. I was happy being human but deep down i'd missed being able to fly freely and sing in joy like i use to. Though i do sing but cant in common tongue, mortals physiology isnt capable of singing or abtaining that divine level of frequency.

Since i was human i couldnt interpet these realistic dreams i'd get as my now human mind would break under the strain, and so i wrote it down each time i dreamed. Years do fly by when your mortal. There were rumors spreading about a deliverer, a savior being born. I didnt understand it until one night while i was herding the sheeps back to their cozy pens, i'd looked to the sky as i do every night before bed and what should meet my longing eyes was the most beautiful and brightest star shining down in the far distance. I felt my heart swell in joy and tears of happiness left my eyes as i gazed up at the Star. It all made sense, my dreams made sense. The Holy Father has come for his children.


	2. His Name...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bible references....skips around

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I see how many of you guys like this so here's the next chapter.

His name, was Jesus. I remember when i'd first laid eyes on Him, Our dearly beloved Father made flesh. I'm ashamed to say that I couldn't greet him like I wanted to. So in awe and just plain happy that when I followed after Him and his group and introduced myself. It was amazing and refreshing to hear Our Father's words and wisdom flow from Jesus's lips. I'd felt that I had come home at last.

I was concern when Jesus had to go alone to confront an avatar of our eldest fallen brother. We of course rejoiced when he returned from his task given to him. Onward we traveled spreading Father's love and wisdom and forgiveness though the only time we ever seen Jesus angry was when he confronted corruption at what was suppose to be a Holy Church/House of the Heavenly Father...I felt it was justified.

Now I'm gonna skip ahead to the pinnacle of my journey with Our Father made flesh. It will be known to future generations to come as the "Last Supper," a somber affair for all Twelve of us. In our hearts and souls we knew that this special dinner would spell the end of our journey with Jesus. If you read the bible then you know what came afterwards. I wont recount it as there's no need to as it was written and recorded into the scriptures for all to view and read and remember that Jesus wasn't just our savior or our redeemer, he was our friend, brother, mentor and father. 

We still followed his teachings. Performing miracles in His name. Years down the road i'd seperated from my brothers and went and formed a House of Learning to continue God's work by teaching all who wish to know and recieve our Father's unyeilding love and peace. For years i'd taught and more did the House of Learning grew. I've been visited by the others from time to time, especially from Peter who'd visited more often than others.

I'd was blessed and gifted with recieving a wife and siring seven children. Ironic that i'd sired seven children when seven of my Heavenily brothers had fallen. On my deathbed i'd recieved yet again a vision though this time it was obscured but i knew it was important. As i drew my last breath surrounded by my loved ones, my last thought and desire was to experience life once again.

Let me tell you, that death is painless. There my soul ascended and as i left the mortal planes towards Home i knew that i wasnt truly ready. i'd come to love Father's creation and i wanted to experience life as a human once more. There's still so much to learn, to EXPERIENCE the life i'd onced lived. I could see Home, The tall golden Gates of Heaven. 

I could also see my beloved brothers from Earth there. Peter was there welcoming the departed with nothing but joy, love and open arms. Time has no meaning beyond the Mortal planes for i could see my mortal wife and my children and their children's children among the throngs of those departed. I'd paused, my ever present wings now four of them total instead of just two kept me stationary hovering over the masses simply watching the proceedance before me, an nostelgic feeling came over me and that made me realized that i wasn't ready to rejoin with Father and my siblings, i still wanted to experience human life. I just hope our Father will understand my heart.

You know the feeling of free falling. Thats what i felt, instead of fear i was feeling free and happiness at the oppurtunity to start again. I felt Father's love surrounding me like a warm blanket, a mother's comfort arms to chase away your fears. My world went white and i drew my first breath once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comment and let me know if this was interesting. and if I have some spelling or grammatical errors please don't hesitate to let me know.


	3. Oh the Irony....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My second life....pretty ironic...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> third chapter is here.
> 
> couldn't think of a better name as a historical figure head so I went with my first option

I wont go to much into details about my second life except I was born a female this time and was part human and part demon. I don't know who sired me but the irony wasn't lost on me, I could feel it in my blood that one of the Fallen brethren's sired me. Growing up as a girl this time around was difficult, very difficult. So many different religions and beliefs. I was concern about Our Father's teachings, and yes I remember my past life as Matthew.

I concluded that i was a fatherless child in the Middle Ages and that was dangerous. My beautiful mother with her brown warm eyes, small nose, high cheekbones and slight blemish skin coupled with shoulder length red hair. She was my world my rock. It was just me and mother living in the woods away from others. I was a curious child and didnt have many friends. The villagers knows about us as my mother was their only healer, i'd befriended a few animals i'd hanged with.

I was learning to be a healer as well and while i was out gathering herbs and roots i in the distance i'd heard whickering of horses and clanking of metal echoing from the direction of which our cottege was located. Panicking, i headed towards home all the while ignoring a small voice telling me to turn right back around and flee. The scene i came upon will forever haunt me for the rest of my mortal life. There our cottage burned and the group of men were all standing around in a circle facing inward. They were cheering and jeering so loudly that i could barely hear the sound of flesh slapping flesh. No one else lives out this way besides me and my mother-

'Oh no'

My mother was outside when i'd left. i knew what was finally going on. i should've turned around and run or else i'd face the same fate but the horror of what i'd realized kept me rooted to the spot. The men, no monsters were defiling my mother who was probably dead already desecrating her corpse that was still warm. Something dark and malious broke free and my vision turned red and an animalistic rage overcame my form. I'd charged from my hiding spot and my hands cracked and painfully rearranged themselves to reveal wicked claws which i'd used in my rage to cut down the ones who caused my pain and grief. Those that were left tried fleeing but i'd cut them down as well and a deep dark sense of satisfaction chased away the rage and i was coming back to myself slowly.

 

It didnt register that i'd killed my first human til the sky opened up and cried. Looking around my eyes went wide at the carnage wrought by my hands i'd cried in utter shame. My Life as Matthew flashed before my eyes as i'd cried in grief and horror and disgust. I'd had followed the commandments in this new life and i'd just commited a grave sin. I'd cried to Father asking for help and forgivness. My pleas for help was answered in a form of a young man in his mid thirties wearing traveling robes and carrying a twisted up walking staff with a silver winged falcon sitting atop his right shoulder.

"What happened here?" He asked looking about.

"I'd broke thy Father's commandment: Thou shall not kill..." I softly sobbed even harder as i felt this stranger place his broad hand upon my bowed head. I'd paused and looked up at the stranger this man who had the look of understanding.

"Its human nature to commit such acts, did you kill them cause you could or was it to avenge a loved one?"

I looked aaway to gaze at my deade mutilated mother's corpse. i couldnt stand for those disgusting pigs to violate her body further. The understanding stranger followed my gaze and his eyes widen in realization and finally in sadness.

"I'm not human...no human would continue to cut down those who tried to flee..." i murmured standing up and wiping my face as best as i can hands and dress tunic caked and stained with blood. I was a young madien of twenty and this stranger was ten years my senior but i felt no stirring in my nether regions nor the tell tale of a rising crush...i felt empty, hollow.

"Come my dear, let us leave this memory behind...Do you have a name? my name is Merlin."

"I'm called Morgana..."


	4. Traveling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting Samael

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again gonna Skip around. cause i'm sure you guys want to get to where the fun action or meeting one of the avengers
> 
> gonna be a short chapter....maybe.
> 
> also a brief mentioning of Black Butler just without all of the hilarity drama...imagine it as boring as possible. like ciel will get his revenge but that's it soul devoured end of story.

Im Skipping ahead a few Centuries, I wont bore you with too many details of my adventures with Merlin. I'd did change my name to Morgan La Fey as I grew into my powers. Merlin was a great teacher and i'd kept hidden that I was part demon and an reincarnated old soul. I'd became a legend. when I was showing signs of not aging i'd faked my death with the help of Merlin who would take my secrete to his grave. 

I've seen Empires and Kingdoms rise and fall as war was the start and ending of them. Through it all i'd changed my appearance and name. some of them i'd participated in...You know the story of Joan of Arc? what about the history between the waring fractions, Templars and Assassins? Those stories are changed around, for each era that emerges from the ashes of its predecessors. Getting off track, the year i'm currently in is 1889 the Victorian Era, London England wondering around as a young bored noble. Living this long is more of a curse than a blessing? I mean i'd avoided the burning at the stake as Joan of Arc...illusions has such wonderful uses.

I sorta was enjoying this era even met the famed Phantomhive family in the beginning. I did run into one being I didn't believe i'd would meet, Samael.

"Well well, what are you doing here little brother or should i say little sister now?" came Samael's deep baritone voice  
"Nothing concerning you that's for sure..." I kept my face blank as best as i can to hide my nervousness i was feeling but it would seem i'd failed for Samael looked way too amused and entertained. I was reborn into a female body so i couldnt change my gender.

"Oh but it does concern me, my daughter" Samael laughed at my shocked and horrified expression as his words ranged truth in my head, "I've been watching you as you've traveled all the while wearing the body of my daughter who's soul you pushed aside inbid to live again....tsk tsk such selfish desire is unbecoming of an 'Upstanding divine being'." Samael laughed again not sounding too upset almost seem proud. 

"But dont fret, my daughter's soul still lives inside her new body...*sneer* though the parents of that body could be less strict." 

"so what now?" i got myself to calm down and looked around it seems that Samael had put up a barrier so that we appear invisible to onlookers or so i thought.  
"Oh and beware of the demon who goes by Sebastian Michaelis...i dont want any grandkids just yet..." Samael leered to my right and when i looked i could see the foremention demon watching us with a little child next to him who was also looking in our direction though he couldnt see us but feel us...intresting.

"One final question before i let you go, How does it feel having demon blood running through your veins?" then he flash fired away taking the barrier with him. the noise flooded back and before i could sigh and move on my path was blocked by said demon who was wearing a butler uniform and was bowing.

"Pardon my lady, but my master wish to extend an invitation for afternoon tea at the Phantomhive Manor." Sebastian's eyes met my crystle green ones his eyes said to accept or else with a hint of intrigued.

"I think i'll accept the invite good sir, tell your master i await his carriage for pick up at the Undertaker's parlor. That's where i'm staying at with my guardian." i'd curtsied and moved around the demon butler.  
"Why are you here, Morgan La Fey?" Was his question that froze me on the spot. looking back i saw that damn smirk and my glare didnt help. With a sneer i'd turned back around and went on my way praying that i dont run into anymore demons or my heavenly brothers the angels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment so that I know im doing alright with my facts....I do research most of this stuff and sum it up and incorporate it into this story as best as I can so let me know.


	5. My story begins now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now we're coming to the present

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapter.

Once again, I'm skipping ahead on a few decades or more. I don't want to bore you on all those famous historical figures i'd met or seen. But i'll tell you that I did see more of my Fallen kin. Not a day goes by that I curse myself for jinxing it. I'm in America right now watching the Revolution war take place. Seeing George Washington almost made me laugh. He looked mighty uncomfortable in that powder wig...whos idea was that anyway?

1throughout my years of traveling, changing my name and looks again I started to feel the strain on my body. it was time to finally let go and head Home. For everything i'd committed as sin except adultery i'd punish myself equally. Don't ask how, I'm sure you my vivid readers can come up with a likely senerio. Looking for a place to "rest in peace" I felt a soul deep plea for help. I thought to myself one last good deed wouldn't go amiss. Thank Merlin that he never probed any further about my true form that I could be in by leaving the body I inhabited, I'd chose a random empty spot in the dark woods to leave my mortal shell behind and finally free at last i'd went to answer the call that tugged at my soul.

Funny thing about our wings as we were given free will, we're not immune to the Luring call of temptations as the struggle to ignore them reflects upon our wings. Pure white means purity in all things normally seen in newly born angels. Black mean tainted thoroughly known as Demon Taint. Grey or silver neutral to the Lure, Seraphs are neutral, Golden or yellow usually reserved for certain Archangels means morally pure in both soul and heart. 

Then you have your Battle Archangels who's wings are pure golden with white and black feathers scattered through out them. They're the ones who struggle the most as they carry out our Father's will like My elder brother Michael who'd carried out our Father's wrath upon the city of Sodom. They could chose to give in but Michael didn't and when he and Lucifer clashed over their different opinions of Father's creations of Men It tore the peaceful harmony of Heaven apart. But that's enough of remembrance...now as I was saying leaving the now broken body behind, i'd flew towards the call and came upon a decent size shack and peeked through the windows. 

What greeted my horror filled eyes were rows upon rows of cages from top to bottom filled with children ranging from ages of ten to seventeen. They were not in the best of health or condition. I'd scanned around for their minder and found him asleep at a makeshift office desk. Casting a deeper sleep spell over him I'd fazed through the building making my light though dim look like a ball of light floating around. I went to each of the cages and unlocked them mentally unlocking the shack's door and urging the freed captive to make their escape.

"Thank you Mr. Angel sir..." came a little girl with blonde pigtails and ragged Sunday dress. Though they couldn't see my form but my dimmed ball of light i'd nodded and nudged the little girl towards the door. It was like a flood gates had opened and all of the kids rushed out of the place with a shout of thanks and joys of freedom. sneaking a peek i'd saw my Heavenly brothers The Guardian Angels standing their gathering the children up and putting them into peaceful slumber. 

Turning back around i'd looked for anyone i'd missed and found one but his condition was worst and any attempt to move him will be fatal. His soul was very bright and so pure that it made me weep in such sorrow. The boy was the one who called out to us and I was close by to heed the call.

"My Brothers, please take this soul in my place Home. I'll give up my spot." I didn't have to turn around to know that they were inside the shack and behind me.

"You've done enough little one, sleep and dream of happier times..." I told the dying child who's eyes were barely opened but they closed in relief and finally gave in with a soft smile of thank you on his lips. I knew what awaited these children had I not happen upon them. Human trafficking and slavery is immoral in any worlds regardless of culture. I was gonna take this child's place and it seemed my Brothers knew it as well. The children are safe and at home and soon this child's soul will be going Home too.

"Are you sure, Naiel? you've redeemed yourself throughout your lives." one angel name Seth pleaded

"Yes, i'm sure...no child should experience this and this one's soul had called out and i'd answered."

"You know what awaits you should you do this? this will become your perment vessel...no more rebirths. Once this life ends you'll be brought up to be judged. So i'll ask again, Are you prepared?"

"Yes i'm prepared." I could they wanted to change my mind but i stood firm in my decision. The one to step forward was my mentor and brother Raphael who helped me begin the process of Soul extraction. This process was tricky business but the child was willing so the extraction went smoothly. Seeing the Brightness of the child's soul amazed us and i felt proud of the deed i'd done in saving such a pure soul. 

Now the hard part, assimulating myself into the empty vessel as that's what it is now. I could feel Raphael's grace help in making this permenant to my blemished grace. I could already feel the phantom pains and beatings the child's soul left behind but i'll endure. I lived this long and faced many hardships so enduring this will be nothing new and i'll find my personal happiness like in my first life as Matthew.


	6. Assimilating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Integrating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prepare yourself short chapter

Assimilating to the body is easy, its the mind that's the hardest. Even when your soul leaves your body, it still leaves behind echoes of memories that were so profound and stimulating in either good or bad sense of the word quickly becomes known as Deja'vu. Well while I was working on my new mind, the door to the shack slammed shut jolting me and causing a setback and make my voice box articulate a noise of pain. Raised voices followed by curses and echoes of empty cages ranged throughout the place.

Motor skills were functioning so I tenderly sat up halfway but before letting out a gasp of pain drawing attention to myself. The voices quiet down then multiple footsteps came my way by the sounds of them there must be about four or five people. Cursing my sorta new still battered body, I shrank back as far as I can in my cage, blurry eyes furiously blinking to help clear them. I had nothing to fear really the still present echoes of pain inflicted on this young body still causes me to react. Well i did say assimilation will take time so i'll just endure this til i can get free.

Now before i go on, let me just say that i'm very glade that i took the boy's place otherwise he's body would've been violated upon death by one of his kidnappers who was into that...that sort of thing. It'll be a repeat of what happened to my mother when i was Morgana. Since i was the only one left they had no choice but to blindfold me and carefully bind my hands and feet aggrevating the bruises.

"He needs a bath and a doctor. The boss doesnt want this little gem further damage."

"That idiot, he almost cost us our pay. Though its disturbing how the cages were unlocked and opened by themselves and those brats escaping except for this brat right here. Cameras dont lie."

Easedropping isnt hard when your assimilation to your new body and mind is almost complete. There's alot of movements outside the cage and i felt my prison being lifted up and out of the shack if the sounds of nature were to indicate that my cage is being moved somewhere. We finally stopped moving as the swaying and rocking motion was making my stomach upset and the clattering of metal upon metal meeting eachother tells me i'm on some type of transport if the smell of motor oil and rubber wasnt strong enough. The voices were drowned out as i went back to assimilationg myself. Watching the echoed memories of this life was very helpful. Reliving those memories helped with the merging process.

I knew now why "I" was in the cage. My "parents" sold me into slavery to pay off a gambling debt. "I" didnt know about it until "I" was kidnapped off the street infront of my private school. Wonder if anyone tried to find "me"? Tuning back into my surroundings, i became aware of the silence, the sound of the motor was gone as was the rocking motion and the faint rumbling humming that accompanied it. Why did we stop, whats happening now? My silent questions were answered by thee sound of gunshots being fired and thuds of bodies i'd wagered hitting the ground either dead or will be soon if the groans of agonizing pain didnt assaulted my enhanced ears...intresting development, this body is full of surprises.

Fully merged with both body and mind my blemished grace began to heal the damage wrought to my permenant body. My body gave off that soft glow and that's the scene my new "Owners" came upon when the back of the truck? opened.

"Well, we got a Supernatural in here..." one voice said

"Let me see...My god, What's-Gabriel?" qawked another and that voice ranged familiar and a name came to mind.

"Hello, Uncle Mike..." i'd rasped out.


	7. Freedom at Last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Year is1996 After Five years (2002) of hell I finally get a chance to escape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you'll recognized the locked in the cage thing from the Supernatural 
> 
> Let me know in the comments and criticize this I live off of those.

Years, five years as a pet or slave. I'd manage to escape. 

The first year I was force to cater to the whims of my "masters" Thirty-five of them, those five were married men!; doing chores like a housewife til I was sent out to tend to the outhouses they had stationed around. We were still in the woods somewhere but I don't know where. This first year was nice and simple until they started to get handsy and i'd retaliated. Come to show that fighting back will have punishments attached to my prison sentence, I was punish severely as a result of my first sign of defiance.

Second year was the same except I was collard with a shock collar so any retaliation on my part I'm zapped and sometimes zapped longer but I didn't scream or cry out, just glared angrily. Since I wasn't giving up they went with a route that normally breaks their victims; RAPE. Uncle Mike suggested it. I was truly scared this time as never in my lives have i'd experienced such immoral act til this lifetime. Do I regret my decision on switching places with the original Mason boy? Hell no but I wasn't sure how this would effect my tainted grace and mind.

Third year I was violated whether as punishment in groups or privately usually by Uncle Mike. I knew now he was sick in the head and heart, earliest memory as a child is how handsy he was and that smile he gives to me only while to others its a scowl. I couldn't fight back as they beat me and shock me before violating me again. I kept telling myself that I'll make it out of here just got to endure. At least they gave me a reprieve when my body gives out and I need healing. The shock collar damaged my throat abit so talking was painful as it too was violated.

For those three years i was used whenever my "masters" pleased. My wounds healed but left scars. I still hurt everywhere and felt filthy both inside and out. They send me to my cell when they're done even there i wasnt safe. Still kept telling myself that i'll get free if i just hold onto my morals and sanity. They took the shock collar or and replaced it with a normal dog collar complete with name tag and leash. They called me LUCIFER and i was forced to be on all fours and bark.

Forth year was went back to the routine of the first year giving my body a year to heal up nicely, so for this year i was forced to immulate a dog. i was never given clothes so i just did as told for this year of semi-reprieve. Very degrading. Hopefully Big Brother Lucifer isnt monitering me otherwise there'd be hell to pay literally.

\-------  
(In Hell, Behind the cage)  
The foremention Archangel was doing just that, silently plotting mankinds' extinction in horrific ways while the rest especially Samael plot on destroying his little brother's prison guards.  
\-------  
(Up in Heaven)  
Raphael and Damian and the Guardian angels could only watch with sad eyes and weeping hearts. They wished they had forced their little brother back home with them. But what's done is done with warning. So there they watched from above and listen to Gabriel's prayers answering them with sending peaceful dreams to chase the nightmares away.  
\-------  
It was August 30th of 2002 when i made my escape. I felt one of the demons inhabiting one of my handlers...oh dear. My natural glow as a supernatural was dulling as i was kept mostly indoors. Uncle Mike notice and had one of the men another demon possessed vassel to escort me outside. It was highnoon and the weather was hot and the sky cloudless.

"Await the signal." What signal? I was sitting down with the collar and leash absent sunbathing soaking up the sun's rays. I must be a light creature if i need sunlight to recharge. I must be an creature version of an Angel cause my ears were pointed and it was discovered that i had a huge tattooed shape wings like my old ones between my shoulder blades.

I got up and moved furthur out but still within sight back facing the possessed handler. Something was going on but i'd awaited for the signal which came as an big explosion. Startled i'd booked it out of there leaving behind the menacing laughter of an ol' familiar voice, Samael.

"Die Filthy flesh bags!" and "Degrading our little brother!!" were roared as i left the area. If this was a cartoon/anime i'd would've facefaulted or sweat dropped. It seemed Big Brother and Samael were monitering me with Lucifer having his tantrum through his minions.

The Sun was setting as I continued to run my glow lighting up falling night. My back's been killing me since i'd started running, it was itching something fierce and felt like something was trying to push out. Its dark now and I need to rest but couldn't.

"Damnit! why is my back so itchy?" I growled in annoyance and stopped. For a brief moment, everything clicked. The urge to be outside with the birds basking in the warm sun and to feel the wind beneath my...Wings! 

The itching made itself known once more and when I was finally through the woods and in the clearing it was full dark with a waxing moon for light. Kneeling down as if to pray i'd let my instincts take control. My wings burst forth in a shower of blood and a sigh of relief was let loose from my lips. An awe gasp woke me up, looking up i'd realized that I was still in a kneeling position and my audience were a couple of campers. They must've notice my glowing form upon arrival...should've checked surroundings first oops.

One of the campers had what looked like a camcorder with the lens aimed at me. Smiling I held a finger to my lips in hopes they will be quiet. in one swift motion my wing flared out in readiness and with a huge downward thrust I shot up into the sky like a rocket. I did it I was finally free at last

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im laid back so I don't mind criticism just don't hate on it just because ok its based off my dream.


	8. Welcome to New York

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Realization

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost there this chapter is short, again sorry.

I'd glowed yet again only brighter that I look like a small star out of place zipping across the night sky. Another thing i'd found out about my new permanent body was that this glow wasn't coming from my grace tainted as it is but from a second core that was burning like fire, so in turn makes me a light phoenix. After finding that out i'd had fun flashing around to get the hang of it and I thought of my hometown of New York City...wonder if my parents miss me?

Flash firing in high above the City of New York i'd watched the sunrise letting its early rays warm my wings. Hovering I was amaze at the sight of NYC bathed in the morning's light it was breath taking. Excited, i'd stretched my wings and flew into the city. It was mid morning, I'd done on a disguised as a bird with my grace acting as a focus and dimmed my inner light abit to appear naturally normal. I could hear people talking and walking, dogs and cats making a racket and see rats scurring about and sirens and honking of cars below me. a good place to start anew.

In my wonderment I'd unknowingly let go of my disguise letting the populance see me in all of my naked glory. i'm not ashame but i'd just happened to be infront of a TV store that were airing a video that went viral. Watching it i'd saw that it was a video of me that night and when i'd looked around i'd finally notice the stares of awe and wariness. 

They were calling the video the Angel Among Us: Sinners Repentance. It went on about one of those campers' confessing to comitting adultry and how he resolved the issue with his kindhearted wife. Well good for him in my opinion. I was still glowing slightly but you could tell i was all male; a very pretty and lustfully attractive male.

With my ankle lenght blonde hair i was mostly covered except my crotch area. Nobody said a word until a homeless man stepped forward and offered me a spare floor length trench coat.

"Here you go my brother, something to save your dignity...o and welcome to Manhattan, New York."

"Thank you for your generosity." i'd nodded in thanks and don the coat. It felt lovely and pulling my hair out i'd let it hang only for it to be tugged on. Looking down i saw that it was a little girl about six year old had grabbed a fistfull of my locks.

'Yes little one?' i'd asked gently and was rewarded with a smile. i forgot that i spoke telepathically to her.

"Are you a real angel?" that question stomped me for a second, i mean am i still an heavenly being? 

"Mama says that if you see an angel and able to hear its voice that a spot in Heaven will be open for you when the time comes." the little girl continued. Such wisdom that erupted from the mouth of babes Father truly has blessed this girl's life.

"She's right on that part." an idea came to mind and i'd sent my grace to my hair and had that piece she held cut off and manipulated it into a bracelet. Kneeling down i took the bracelet from her hand and brought it to my eyes and cried onto it. Giving her a blessing of protection from any harm that'll shake her faith in our Beloved Father.

"A gift, little one...Always remember and believe in your God's love and never fear the Darkness." cutting the telepathic link off i'd handed back the bracelet face clear of any tears. the little girl hugged the bracelet and then hugged me before stepping back with a tearful yet joyous smile that you only see on newborn babies.

"Thank you mister Angel sir my mother named me Annabelle!"

'And my name is Gabriel...Your mother is a wonderful person to have borne you into this world.'

My wings fazed through the coat and with a powerful flap i was airborne and took off east of where i was just at.

'Welcome to New York indeed...awe what's the "A" on that tower stands for i wonder?'


	9. Meet Tony Stark part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The man in iron

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's the chapter you guys been waiting for.

I wasn't worried about my nudity as I flew through the sky towards the "A" tower in the distance. Looking down below at the people going about their business I'd spotted a most interesting sight. A group of what looked like reporters were congregating around a single individual. This man was average in height slim yet built like the average male that takes care of themselves. He was a brunette with a mustache and a small beard wearing a fine tailored black suite and tie.

Hovering for a bit, i'd watched the event unfold as the man looked annoyed at the reporters. I'd debated on whether i should help him or make the situation worst when the choice was thrown to the wind as the man became encased in red and gold and silver plated suit of iron. Interesting.

The man in the iron suit shot up into the sky and took off. I'd resumed my flight and gave chase as i'd saw that the tin man was heading for that tower. The Tin Man I'd dubbed him started doing manuevers as if trying to lose his "tail", mainly doing tricks and going through the city around buildings and such but still i'd kept up. This was the most of flying i'd ever done and i could feel the strain creeping up upon my wings.

Around another bend the chase came to an end and the Tin Man came to a halt and turned around and faced me.

'A confrontation perhaps?' I'd amused coming to a halt as well.  
======  
Tony's POV

-Jarvis, any information on our feathery friend here?-

~Well sir, according to the data collected and processed during our brief chase, our friend here is not human. He is giving off intense energy readings like of which is unknown to anything we've collected and filed.~

-So we have a friendly feathered humanoid alien thats a nudist? Good to know, has it tried schwarma?-

~I believe not sir, this alien shows emotional signs as one like a child just discovering the world outside their home. This maybe the perfect time to introduce yourself and...~

-Say no more, I'm always willing to lend a helping hand-

~Indeed you are sir.~

End of Tony's POV  
======

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the wait and sorry for how short it was.


	10. Meet Tony Stark part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the "A" Tower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter I'm sorry i'm under the weather and cant think fully.

I tried to stifle a yawn but it was hard and my stomach rumbled something fierce. Looking at the man in iron, it was noted that he was beckoning me to follow and then took off. Too tired and hungry to wonder, I'd followed after him and we came upon the very tall building that I'd seen from a distant with a landing pad. 

Touching down I was unprepared for mechanical arms to suddenly appear and reach out and grab at the iron man for that sight made me yelp in surprise and receive the laughter as the results. Huffing I'd crossed my arms and followed the non iron man inside the building and let me tell you that it was breathtaking. 

"So, introduction are in order." came the rough yet smooth voice of my host. Focusing my attention back on my host I'd smiled and held out a hand to shake.

"Hiya, I'm Gabriel Sanguine Mason dubbed Lucifer, but call me Gabe as Big Brother doesn't like me using his name...Due to some traumatizing events that I don't want to speak of."

"Stark, Tony Stark pleasure...now I don't want to seem a rude host but where the hell is the rest of your clothes?" Tony exclaimed wondering if this "Gabriel" was really a nudist.

"I was never given any."

 

=Sir, Mister Gabe is telling the truth.= came an automated voice over the speakers. Jumping around I'd searched for the voice but didn't find any visible. Tony knew that wasn't all of truth but didn't push for anymore, Jarvis can do it.

"Well how about we head down to my lab and get you something to wear for now and some medical attention...no offense, you look good for something that looked like death warmed over." joked Tony and I'd smirked in jest as that is exactly how the Death's avatar looks like. We navigated through the building with Tony pointing out places and whatnots passing many interesting things with many doors and rooms we'd went down a long hallway to a set of metal stairs leading down into basement or as Tony would say the Laboratory. I know I should be wary of strangers especially the eccentric kind but something in my core said to trust Tony Stark.


	11. Meeting the rest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> meeting the others

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's the disclaimer, I do not own the franchise nor the characters just my plots and oc
> 
> non canon if you couldn't already tell.
> 
> short chapter.

Its been two months since I've been staying at the "A" Tower. Going on fun adventures with him was fun as well. not to mention the awesomeness of my new clothes or suit. He built it for me since I refused to wear clothes, I did relent on the bodysuit with the back cut out for my wings, lets just say with the suit hugging my body like second skin leaves a lot to imagine.

It was also within those two months that I'd met Tony's part-time on and off lover, Pepper. She's creepy; always staring and ogling at me and my wings like she cant believe angels were real. I also met the fame Dr. Bruce Banner, skittish kind of guy but good company, I even met his alter ego dubbed by Tony as the "Big Guy" and that meeting was awkward as hell. the Big Guy was calm around me and every now and then when ever he comes out would pet my silky hair and call me his "Birdy". This stumped Tony and Dr. Banner even the Captain nearly fainted from shock upon arrival and saw the Hulk not rampaging for once.

I'd squealed like a fangirl when I saw Steve Rogers, I know of him due to Sight Travel. All angels can go back in time to watch events but not interact so seeing him was pretty cool although I'd prolly made his blush permeant with my skin tight suit and ethereal beauty, it also didn't help that I'd glomped him and clung to him like a Koala. Tony was beside himself in laughter.

-Sirs, Miss Natasha and Mr. Clint have arrived as has Mr. Thor and a guest...They're on their way up-

"Thanks Jarv-Hey what are you doing with that remote?" Tony exclaimed catching me in the act of demonstrating on having no gag reflects.

"Hm? i'm just showing the Dr. that I have no gag reflex, comes in handy with swallowing quickly..." I said in all seriousness with a calm smile. Tony was left sputtering just as everyone coughed politely. Dr. Banner coughed again looking away with a blush curtesy of the Hulk's perverted thoughts being projected to him. Steve Rogers fainted and Clint and Natasha snickered while Clint gave me a knowing look. I wasn't worried, it was on purpose as Steve was too adorable to not tease.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how do you like it? let me know in the comments please


	12. Meeting the man behind the Scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I get to meet the Director

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter got away with me
> 
> Loki is goin to be OOC heck everyone is OOC at this point cant keep them in character.

Weeks faded into months and life in the Avenger's tower was interesting. Everyone accepted my true origin something about otherworlders wanting to conquer earth. Steve Rogers was estactic about my first life as a human. He quoted the bible well some of it and i'd corrected about half of them or elaborated on it. It was refreshing to find someone who still semi-what live to the teachings I felt almost whole. Talking about Father and the Son always made me glow brightly. Tony joked said that soon he wouldn't need electricity just me was enough. With each questions and self awareness and discovery to their own questions I felt my grace expand until I started to glow dimly. 

Clint was entranced at my teachings. Tony joked about turning his tower into a church with all of the sermons I'm doing at Steve's urging every Sunday. Me and Steve well mostly him was delighted at the joke, Dr. Banner had a question that's been plaquing him.

"I'm not too religious but as a man of science how can God still care about those who never picked up a bible or prayed to him?"

The Father hears all thoughts of prayer in any form. When your stuck and try to move on or piece together your life back like a puzzle you unconsciously call out to The Father and he answers in ways that'll get the message to you. Tony's a genius but to get that soul deep wish in the past he prayed for, he first had to face his own demons and Overcome them." 

At this Everyone including Thor who'd showed up with his on probation brother Loki, knew what i was talking about.

"We angels are sent to help carry out that prayer. We do actually get bored when no one is out praying for help and seeking Father's guidence. Father gave all of his children even us the gift of Free Will. Father let us do the things we do cause when the world or life falls on hard times he awaits for his children to turn to him and simply ask for his help, to let him into their hearts and souls. The body is a Temple that houses the soul and Spirit of Christ so that it may be saved when the time come to go Home." Everyone was quiet as they digested the answer. Loki, who'd been very quiet tentsively moved closer and seemed to hesitant to ask a question. "Will you GOD accept an unwanted abomination like me?" once that was asked protest all around started up especially from Thor and surprisingly Tony. Well Tony is playing nice since its a sermon. "Our Beloved Father accepts all things...What you did in the past can be forgiven if your remorseful for the things you've committed through you own actions or under another's' that can be forgiven." "How!?" Loki was almost close to breaking down and I can see that he wanted what I had and my heart went out to him. "You pray, ask him, Confess and REPENT... seek his love and his light." We stared at eachother til Loki did something that shocked everyone present. He straighten up and came forward and kneeled down infront of me, tears finally flowing down his beautiful face.

He reached out with unsteady hands and i'd grasped them and let him feel the warmth of my grace and the light that i'd give off and gave him an understanding smile. 

"I'll show you how...bow your head and leave behind that stubborn pride and close your eyes trust in Him to keep you safe and Let the words of your confessions out. You may say them wordlessly or out loud it wont matter The Father will hear it from your heart and soul of your Repentance. Ask hom for his help, open your mind, heart, and soul to Him. Let him in to heal and guide you back to where you belong." Being able to sense the emotions of every living beings is hard on the psyche but not for us Angels. But right now I was focusing on Loki's emotions and I could tell his spiritual journey to self-discovery and healing will be a long but fulfilling one.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
{Up in Heaven}

The Angels were in flurry of activities. Michael and Raphiel were with the others high ranked angels looking into the scrying pool.

"Brothers, little brother is..."

"Yes, he's raising the Avengers awareness of us..." Damien smirked in happiness.

 

{Back on Earth: A Tower}

The Tower was quiet, why? most of the occupaints were off doing their own thing or off in their own little world. Tony and Dr. Banner retreated into the Lab while me and Loki were still on our knees in prayer. Steve joined us in prayer. Looking up i'd notice we had a new guest. A tall, bald dark skinned guy in black with black leather trench coat sporting a scowl and an eyepatch.

"Hey their Director One Eye Willy!!" i'd chirped breaking the peaceful silence. Steve snorted and broke of his prayer. Loki had no trouble laughing while leaning against me almost clinging to me like a monkey. Feeling the extra weight on me, i'd looked and saw that loki had fell asleep with a peaceful expression. unable to resist i'd gathered him to me and held him like one would comfort a child my wings spread out and covering us both. Thor look torn between relief and envy.

**Author's Note:**

> My first Marvel fanfiction...hope its eye catching.


End file.
